<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Some Help From a Friend by BearWithAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728350">With Some Help From a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat'>BearWithAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn with some plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, nicky latifis facial hair, there's no educational value in this, uhh this is just horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George brings to life a fantasy of Nicholas' and gives him a lesson in submission too. In other words, it's literally just a threesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll (mentioned), George Russell/Lance Stroll, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell/Lance Stroll, Nicholas Latifi/Lance Stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Some Help From a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote one smut fic and got carried away with writing another one :) im horny for lance stroll so that's probably reflected a lot here. this is just porn so if you aren't looking to read porn then this aint for you babydoll.</p><p>also this is like the third fic in which I've used the phrase 'stiffer than a fundraiser at a country club'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Nicholas should have known something was up when George asked multiple times if he was going to be free that evening. Every time, Nicholas assured him that yes, he didn't have anything planned after sitting through team meetings. He assumed that his teammate wanted to do something with him, which is why he found himself in front of the door of George's hotel room once he had left the track for the day.</p><p>     He knocked on the door and waited. When nobody answered, Nicholas knocked once more, louder this time in case George hadn't heard. Still nobody opened the door, but he could see the light shining through the crack near the ground and could hear the shuffling of someone moving around inside. He jiggled the handle and found that it was unlocked, so he cracked the door open and wandered inside when George didn't yell at him to close it or anything.</p><p>     Walking into the room, he stopped and had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from audibly gasping. Judging by the sight in front of him, George had probably heard him knocking at the door but was too <em>busy</em> to get up and answer it.</p><p>     George was straddling somebody's hips on the bed, pinning their arms down and noisily kissing them. Nicholas guessed it was another man, given the muscular arms that George held down and the breathy moan that he heard when George ducked his head down to kiss at his neck. </p><p>     His mind screamed at him to turn around and leave but his legs weren't listening and all he could do was stand there and watch. Admittedly there was something intriguing about watching George grind down on and kiss someone else, even though he initially felt a quick spark of envy. </p><p>     To be fair, what he and George had going on wasn't exactly exclusive. What had started off as occasional hookups had begun to transform into spending the night together and acting more like a couple, although they had yet to talk about that or decide to go steady. It was a conversation Nicholas had been hoping to have sometime soon and the sight of George presumably about to do the deed with somebody else made him doubt if that would be happening after all.</p><p>     Nicholas wasn’t even sure how long he stood there, frozen to the spot. George whispered something to the man underneath him before looking over his shoulder and grinning at Nicholas.</p><p>     “Oh, you’re finally here,” George said casually, as if he weren’t straddling someone he had just been aggressively making out with.</p><p>     “I’m so sorry, the door was open and you kept asking if I was free today so I assumed you wanted me to come over,” Nicholas rambled awkwardly. </p><p>     What he didn’t expect was for George to gracefully climb off the bed and wander over to him. He could now clearly see that he had been sitting on top of Lance Stroll, who sat there looking rather flushed, dark hair messed up and the fabric of his pink t-shirt wrinkled. His cheeks were nearly as pink as the shirt and he almost looked embarrassed.</p><p>     George put his hands on Nicholas’ waist and kissed his cheek softly. Nicholas was more than confused, seeing as George seemed to have expected him to show up.</p><p>     "What's going on?" he asked. His eyes flickered between George, who was smiling at him with a twinkle in his eyes, and Lance, who sat up and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look neater.</p><p>     "Remember when you said that you could cum just from watching me get fucked?" George purred into his ear.</p><p>     Nicholas swallowed heavily and recalled when that had happened. They each said a lot of things during their nights together, but Nicholas never imagined that George actually comprehended and remembered what he said.</p><p>     "Well that's going to happen now. Unless you want to go, in that case I'll still go for a roll in the hay with Lance but it would sure be fun with you here," George added, his breath ghosting over his skin.</p><p>     Nicholas' mind was torn between leaving and not getting involved in something he was completely unprepared for or staying and getting to do something that he did in fact fantasize about. His curiosity and a rush of arousal got the better of him, and all he could do was nod and pull George in for a kiss, squeezing his eyes shut and running his hands down the Brit's back. </p><p>     George let him deepen the kiss, eagerly parting his lips for his tongue, but he broke it off after a few seconds and took Nicholas by the hand. He led him to the bed, where Lance waited silently.</p><p>     Nicholas let himself be pulled up onto the bed and settled to watch as George crawled onto Lance's lap once again and whispered something to him. They both glanced at him for a brief moment before George leaned in to kiss Lance, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Lance grabbed at his lower back. George whined and bucked his hips into Lance's thigh, making Nicholas instinctively bite his lip and press his palm against the growing hardness in his jeans.</p><p>     A warm feeling began to gather in him when the two broke apart and George beckoned him over. George shifted and gently pushed him so that he was sitting in front of Lance, with George's chest against his back.</p><p>     Lance finally broke his silence and placed a hand on Nicholas' arm. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly, to which Nicholas nodded.</p><p>     Warm lips met his and he was unable to resist leaning into it. It was simple and innocent, yet there was no denying that the three of them were all rather excited. George’s body pressed against him from behind and Lance pulling him to sit in his lap made him acutely aware that he wasn’t the only one with a noticeable bulge in his pants.</p><p>     As they kissed and George ran his hands down Nicholas’ sides, it occurred to him that Lance was kind of an enigma to him.</p><p>     Asides from what the public knew about Lance, Nicholas didn’t know anything about him. He didn’t know him personally at all, wouldn’t have guessed he was into guys, and had spoken to him maybe once or twice. That sure didn’t stop him from taking the boy’s tongue in his mouth though.</p><p>     George reached around him to undo the buttons of Nicholas’ shirt, running the tips of his fingers over his bare skin as it was revealed. He shivered when Lance pulled away from him and helped George to push his shirt off.</p><p>     "You don't want to be the only one losing their clothes, do you Nicky?" George murmured, proceeding to kiss his shoulder and fiddle with the waistline of his jeans. </p><p>     Nicholas shook his head and immediately tugged on Lance's shirt, gazing at his tan skin when Lance complied and pulled his shirt over his head. There was a tattoo on his left side, underneath his arm, and Nicholas tried to read what it said but found that it was in Hebrew. He would have asked about it were it not for George leaning over his shoulder to pull Lance into a kiss.</p><p>     The two of them almost seemed to forget he was there too until he ducked out from between them and began to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. George pulled away from Lance in an instant and grabbed Nicholas' wrist to stop him.</p><p>     "Undress me before you lose the pants," George whined, batting his eyelashes needfully. Nicholas pulled George's shirt over his head without hesitation and leaned to lick and kiss at his chest, eliciting a moan from George when he sucked at one of his nipples and possessively ran a hand down his back. One of George's hands ran through his curly hair, not wanting him to cease his kisses.</p><p>     He wasn't sure where Lance was until he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. The quiet boy rubbed his shoulder gently until George somewhat begrudgingly pushed Nicholas away and back onto the pillows. </p><p>     "I said you were going to <em>watch</em> me get fucked. Looks like you might have a hard time staying out of it, so I think we might have to just tie you up,” George purred, climbing off the bed and strutting over to where his suitcase sat abandoned on the floor. Nicholas raised an eyebrow and watched him rummage through it.</p><p>     "Oh? You guys are going to do what now?" he questioned curiously. The idea of being restrained, unable to touch George and having to watch as somebody else found pleasure in his body, was intriguing to him and he felt his blood run south as Lance pinned him down and kissed him once more.</p><p>     Nicholas momentarily tried to push him away, only to have Lance's hands on each of his wrists, holding him down. He gasped lightly once Lance pulled away from him, the pools of his dark eyes compelling Nicholas to still and let himself be held.</p><p>     Lance leaned down and slowly pressed a kiss against his collarbone. Nicholas shut his eyes and shuddered as Lance kissed down his chest and stomach, letting go of his wrists only for George to wrap his hands around them. He looked up at George, who winked down at him and began to tie something around his left wrist.</p><p>     "What are you doing?" he gasped as George tied what appeared to be a necktie around his wrist and then around the bedpost. The feeling of Lance mouthing his erection through his pants made Nicholas' mind too foggy to say much else.</p><p>     "Tying you up, silly, like I said I would," George chuckled.  </p><p>     He wandered over to the other side of the bed and tied his other hand to the frame with a second necktie, leaving Nicholas restrained and unable to touch himself, Lance, or George. Lance's mouth disappeared from between his legs, the fabric of his pants wet from his mouth and from Nicholas' now leaking arousal.</p><p>     "If I tease him any more then he might finish before we've even started," Lance said, turning his attention to George who climbed next to him again.</p><p>     "Let's get going then," George panted. That was all he said before pulling Lance into a bruising kiss, one hand snaking down to unbutton Lance's pants and grope at the front of his underwear. Lance inaudibly groaned and bucked his hips into the touch.</p><p>     It had taken a considerably long amount of time for any of them to get their pants off, thankfully broken by George removing his and Lance's pants in record time. Now just in their underwear, Nicholas felt himself get impossibly more turned on at how little the thin boxers left to the imagination. He expected them to take his pants off too, seeing as he couldn't do it himself, but that wasn't at all what happened.</p><p>     George shuffled back a bit and kissed down Lance’s stomach, the same way Lance had done to Nicholas. He was sure to nip ever so gently at his skin every once in a while, earning a quiet yelp from Lance.</p><p>     Nicholas squirmed in frustration, the tightness of his pants uncomfortable from his aching erection straining against them. There was no relief for him though, as his arms were tied up and the two in front of him made no move to take his pants off.</p><p>     “George, are you really not going to get my pants off too?” He complained, parting his legs to show how bothered he was.</p><p>     George, who was on his knees and about to pull Lance’s underwear down, simply shook his head and said, “why would I take them off? I’m getting railed by someone else tonight,” with a coy smile. </p><p>     “Sorry Nicky, I’ve got a different hot Canadian dick to play with right now,” George added, turning back to Lance and nuzzling at his stomach as he hooked his thumbs into his waistband.</p><p>     All Nicholas could do was groan and watch. He knew he realistically could pull at the restraints and free himself, but he didn’t want to. There was something insanely erotic about being painfully turned on and unable to do anything about it.</p><p>     His eyes flickered to Lance, who trembled as George kissed his stomach one last time, clearly wanting the Brit to just get on with it.</p><p>     In a smooth motion, George pulled Lance’s underwear down, the garment pooling around his knees as he knelt on the bed. Were his mind not so foggy from need, Nicholas would have found it a bit comedic that he barely knew Lance but was now staring at his dick, which stood to attention.</p><p>     George teasingly took the tip into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the head and delighting in Lance’s shaky breaths and soft moans. He gradually took the rest into his mouth until all of Lance’s cock was in his warm mouth, his nose pressed against his stomach. Lance cursed under his breath and tangled a hand into George’s hair as George began to bob his head, sliding the hard length in and out of his mouth.</p><p>     Nicholas knew firsthand how skilled George was with his mouth. Every time George had sank to his knees and sucked him off came back to him as he watched Lance’s lips part and his head tip back, knowing just how the boy was feeling. </p><p>     Lance panted as George worked him over with his tongue, until he suddenly tensed up and pushed George away to avoid coming too early.</p><p>     “Fuck, George, let me prepare you,” Lance murmured. He got off the bed momentarily to fetch a bottle that sat on the nightstand.</p><p>     George meanwhile looked over at Nicholas. He curiously pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants, biting his lip when Nicholas instinctively bucked his hips up, trying to find much needed friction.</p><p>     “How are you holding up Nicky?” he asked in a heady voice.</p><p>     “My dick is stiffer than a fundraiser at a country club,” Nicholas groaned. His skinny jeans were definitely not proving to be a wise choice of apparel.</p><p>     “Hmm, hopefully watching me get fucked will help you with that little problem,” George murmured. </p><p>     Before Nicholas could say anything else, George turned around and lay on his back, parting his thighs for Lance to settle in between them.</p><p>     Lance delicately pulled George’s underwear down, as if he was afraid of hurting him. He uncapped the bottle of what Nicholas assumed was lube and coated a finger in a rather generous amount. When he steadily pressed a finger into George, the Brit whined loudly and gripped the sheets, his fists shaking.</p><p>     Nicholas knew that George was very vocal during sex, they had been with each other enough times for him to have learned what makes George moan the loudest, but hearing him pant and whine as Lance fingered him made his mind run wild.</p><p>     “Fuck me, please Lance,” George begged breathlessly when Lance added another finger and curled them upwards, stretching him open.</p><p>     “You sure you’re ready?” Lance asked, stroking George’s thigh with his other hand.</p><p>     George nodded frantically, shooting a quick glance over at Nicholas, who was breathless from watching them. The way he maintained eye contact and moaned as Lance pushed into him was like heaven and hell all at once. </p><p>     They both remained still for a moment, with George reaching up to run a hand through Lance’s hair and curling his fingers into the dark strands. His other hand came up to rest on his side, tracing the black lines of the Canadian’s tattoo, and Nicholas felt like he was going to cry with sexual frustration.</p><p>     Nicholas watched Lance begin to move, mesmerized by the tattoo at first and the way George gripped his side. Even when he shut his eyes, the sounds of George’s loud wails and Lance’s quiet moaning painted a vivid picture of what was happening and he resigned to open his eyes again, seeing George wrap his legs around Lance to pull him impossibly closer.</p><p>     "Do you pull Nicky's hair this much too?" Lance panted, George tugging on his hair which each thrust. Clearly it wasn't painful to him, Nicholas thought, seeing the blissed out look on his face and the fast pace he set as he fucked George.</p><p>     "Ah, only when it's longer like it is now," George whined. He tipped his head back and moved his hips in rhythm with Lance, nearly shouting when Lance hit a spot within him.</p><p>     Nicholas wasn't even aware of his own small noises he was making, too enthralled by the sight of George coming undone. It was almost too much for him, and he mentally cursed himself for wearing tight jeans that day as Lance held George's wrists above his head when he tried to touch himself.</p><p>     "Not quite yet," Lance whispered to him.</p><p>     As much as he didn't want to come in his pants, Nicholas got the feeling that it was inevitably going to happen. Lance snapped his hips forward suddenly, stilling and groaning shamelessly, spilling into George. Despite his best efforts, Nicholas shuddered and came as well, wetting his skin and underwear in what he knew was going to be a sticky mess if he didn't get his pants off shortly.</p><p>     George lay on his back and breathed heavily, Lance pulling out of him and affectionately patting his knee. He kissed George's forehead before crawling over to Nicholas, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down.</p><p>     "You sure were right, watching George get fucked really does do it for you," the boy murmured, pulling Nicholas' jeans down and nodding to the large wet patch in his boxers.</p><p>     "Did the my painfully hard cock the entire time you were inside him give it away or the cum stain that's quickly drying on me?" Nicholas breathed out, feeling the desire to touch Lance.</p><p>     Lance smiled at him and rolled his underwear down too, revealing the mess Nicholas had made in his pants. George appeared behind Lance a second later, still turned on and now the one wanting attention.</p><p>     "You know, Nicholas has never bottomed before," George stated nonchalantly, stroking Lance's shoulder and tracing the few freckles that dotted his skin.</p><p>     Nicholas widened his eyes, guessing what was coming next.</p><p>     "Maybe we should teach him how. You're still ready to go, after all," Lance continued, letting his hand wander down Nicholas' leg and slowly massaging his inner thigh. Nicholas inhaled sharply. It was true, he had only ever topped, never having experienced the sensation of being penetrated himself.</p><p>     "Is that okay with you Nicky? We'll untie you and I'll give you a taste of what it's like to bottom?" George suggested, and all Nicholas could do was nod and try to move closer only to be stopped by his neck tie-bound wrists. Lance and George shared a look and proceeded to untie him, Nicholas stretching out his arms the second he was free. </p><p>     All he knew about bottoming was that George was sinfully good at it and it involved somebody else being inside you. He felt a bit lost until George beckoned him over, stroking his cheek and pulling him into a soft kiss. Lance sat behind him, a hand rubbing his back soothingly. George pushed at his shoulders until he was on his hands and knees in front of him.</p><p>     Nicholas experimentally took George's cock in his hand and pressed his tongue against the head. He had gone down on George like that before but not often, leaving him relatively inexperienced with his mouth. It took him a few moments before he was able to take it fully, nearly choking at first. </p><p>     George shushed him and patted his head, letting him take his time. Nicholas could feel Lance's hand still encouragingly on his back, and the safe feeling the two gave off lended him the courage to move his head, George's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. </p><p>     He relaxed after getting used to the feeling, now able to focus on drawing out pleasured moans from George as he sucked him off. Nicholas steadied George by putting his hands on his hips and trying to keep him still. It took everything in George to keep from thrusting into his mouth, not wanting to overwhelm him or be too rough. The sounds falling from his lips let Nicholas know that he still enjoyed it even if he could barely hold himself back.</p><p>     "Holy shit, oh my god you need to let your beard grow out more often," George gasped. The light stubble on Nicholas' face brushed against his thighs every time he took George's dick further down his throat, and Nicholas made a mental note to shave less often and get between George's legs more often.</p><p>     "Wait, Nicky, ah.." George warned him, tapping his shoulder to get him to stop. </p><p>     Nicholas pulled off of his dick with a wet pop, which made George groan once more. He sat up and felt Lance wrap his arms around his torso, sucking a kiss onto his neck.</p><p>     "Sit back, I'll hold you while George fucks you," Lance whispered into his ear. Nicholas felt a warmth rush though him at the thought and he lay down, his back against Lance's chest. Lance ran his fingers along his stomach, soft touches calming to Nicholas, who felt slightly nervous.</p><p>     George found the bottle of lube that had fallen off the bed in the midst of their earlier passion. He uncapped it and spread some onto his two fingers before looking expectantly at Nicholas.</p><p>     "Spread your legs for him," Lance said, and Nicholas found himself complying without even thinking about it. </p><p>     He parted his legs and felt himself blush as George settled between them, rubbing a finger at his entrance. The lube felt cold at first, the coolness soon overpowered by George pushing the tip of his index finger into him.</p><p>     Nicholas scrunched his face up. It felt strange, not uncomfortable, but definitely strange, and he appreciated Lance affectionately kissing his neck and murmuring encouragement to him. George pushed his finger entirely in and massaged his prostate, which made Nicholas groan and push his hips downward.</p><p>     "Keep doing that," he choked out, and was treated to George adding a second finger and continuing to open him up. Any strangeness to the feeling disappeared, replaced by a pleasurable feeling he had never before known and was addicted to within seconds. His legs fell further open and he was hard once again, this time desperately waiting to be filled by George instead of wanting to be the one sliding himself into George's perfect body.</p><p>     "Can you...you know, now?" Nicholas asked, clutching Lance's hand and feeling like he was about to come again. </p><p>     George grinned and removed his fingers. He squirted more of the lube onto his palm and slicked his cock with it, biting his lip while doing so. </p><p>     "Relax, it'll feel good," Lance assured him, seeming to pick up on his anticipation. Nicholas simply nodded and tried his best not to tense up as George shifted closer to him, lining himself up and only sliding the head in.</p><p>     Nicholas exhaled shakily and tried to adjust to the feeling. George's dick was thicker and more solid than his fingers were, and it took a minute before he was able to push completely inside. Nicholas' mouth gaped for a second. It felt incredibly hot and he could feel every little movement George made while sheathed inside him. </p><p>     To his surprise, the full feeling was very satisfying to him and he ached for more as George sat there, waiting for some signal to move.</p><p>     "Are you ready for him to move?" Lance asked quietly, one hand playing with Nicholas' curly hair.</p><p>     "Yes, please George," Nicholas panted, "fuck me, use me, I don't care just do something."</p><p>     George pulled out slightly and pushed back into him. He went slowly at first, picking up pace when Nicholas moaned and begged for more. Nicholas didn't know how long he would last and he clutched George's back with one hand, looking up into his loving eyes. Every thrust of George's hips had him weak in the knees and before he knew it, Nicholas was completely unhinged with pleasure, limp in Lance's arms and aimlessly begging George to fuck him harder, faster, anything to keep the feeling going.</p><p>     "I love you, Nicky," George cried as he came, releasing into Nicholas. </p><p>     Nicholas came shortly after, this time onto his stomach and Lance's hand instead of in his underwear. George's dick inside him became too much for him as he became overly sensitive rather quickly, and George didn't hesitate to pull out of him once he grimaced in discomfort.</p><p>     Lance climbed off the bed to gather up his clothes, which had been abandoned without a second thought all throughout the room. George flopped down next to Nicholas on the bed, curling up beside him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Nicholas wrapped an arm around George, feeling exhausted and worn out but incredibly euphoric too.</p><p>     "That was incredible," Nicholas commented, not even caring about the sweat and his own release on his skin at the moment.</p><p>     "I know," George grinned, "nothing you say during sex escapes me." </p><p>     The two of them remained cuddled up on the bed, exchanging sweet kisses and soft touches.</p><p>     "Uh, can I use the shower?" Lance asked, clothes piled up in his arms. He seemed a bit awkward and out of place now, like he was intruding in on something after overstaying his welcome.</p><p>     George nodded, "yeah, go ahead."</p><p>     Lance disappeared into the bathroom and they could hear the sound of the water running a second later. </p><p>     "How the hell did you get him to agree to this?" Nicholas asked George, finally getting to ask the many questions he had had the moment he originally walked in on them.</p><p>     "It was pretty easy, I just asked him and said I'd owe him one. See I originally asked Antonio, because <em>oh my god</em> that man is a masterpiece, but he just got very embarrassed and forgot how to speak English when I asked. I considered asking Carlos too but Lando would have been rather upset by the idea. Esteban seems really satisfied whenever I see him not very discreetly sneaking out of Lance's room, so I figured I'd ask him," George explained.</p><p>     Nicholas chuckled at George's ability to unabashedly ask his colleagues to have a threesome. George's general wit and charm was part of what made Nicholas love him though, and it reminded him that he wanted to ask about potentially being a couple. Despite his initial envy over seeing George with someone else, George saying that he loved him made him reassured once more that George felt the same and wanted him too.</p><p>     There was plenty of time to talk about that later though, and for now Nicholas just wanted to keep on holding him. Lance emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed and with his hair slightly damp. He said he couldn't stay for long though, and left after giving George and Nicholas each a kiss goodbye.</p><p>     "I think I just might have to let you top every once in a while," Nicholas mused, smiling down at George.</p><p>     "I think I'd like that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry if this sounded like a low-budget amateur porno sksjffhsh I'm still very unconfident in my ability to write smut content lmaooo</p><p>as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>